1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and system for managing and processing electronic mail, such as data and word objects (generally referred to as e-mail messages), and more particularly, to a software solution comprising a method and system for preventing routing maelstrom loops during automatic e-mail transmissions by tagging the e-mail messages with a subscriber identifier which is used to determine whether a target subscriber has already received the tagged message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatically routing mail to target subscribers is becoming a typical feature in many electronic mail (e-mail) systems. However, without proper prevention techniques, infinite routing loops are possible. Infinite routing loops can quickly bring down systems and their networks. Thus, the instant invention addresses these side-affects by providing a system and method for preventing infinite loops, or maelstroms, in automatically transmitted e-mail.
E-mail generally comprises user generated messages, i.e. data objects or word objects ("e-mail messages"), that are sent from one subscriber ("source") to another subscriber ("target"). Oftentimes, a target subscriber becomes a source subscriber when they automatically route a received e-mail message to another designated subscriber. E-mail messages can include letters, memos, appointments, task, notes or anything else which may be electronically transmitted within or between computer based systems. E-mail has been conventionally transmitted manually via user initiated commands, such as "send," "reply" or "copy."
A popular feature now appearing in most e-mail systems is the automatic handling of e-mail in accordance with previously prescribed commands, or rules. A subscriber specifies the rules to be adhered to for automatically routing e-mail received or originated by them. These rules govern the manner, criteria and hierarchy by which the program manager performs its task. The program manager utilizes an intelligent software agent, or comparable medium known in the art, to execute the assigned rules.
A popular strategy is to automatically forward mail to a target user based on either the senders identity (ID) or some key word related to the subject of the e-mail message. For instance, a user "X" may have a rule that says: "if e-mail is received from "A" then forward it to "Y." The problem with the automatic transfer of e-mail is that a continuous routing loop, referred to as a maelstrom, may be formed. A maelstrom occurs as follows:
Assume three subscribers X, Y and Z have one rule each.
(1) Subscriber X: if e-mail arrives from Z, then forward to Y; PA1 (2) Subscriber Y: if e-mail arrives from X, then forward to Z; and PA1 (3) Subscriber Z: if e-mail arrives from Y, then forward to X.
As seen in FIG. 1, a continuous routing loop is formed whereby each rule is repeated forever. When maelstrom loops occur, the system where the mailboxes for X, Y and Z reside will eventually be brought down as the file system runs out of space for holding the continuously received e-mail. If the mailboxes are on different systems, the corresponding network experiences additional loading which severely hampers traffic flow. This is because the messages moving between the systems increase in size each time they are forwarded. In light of these side affects, there exist a need for a system solution capable of preventing these infinite e-mail loops.
Rules for governing the manner, criteria and hierarchy in which software performs its task are read and executed by intelligent software agents ("agents"). Various desk top management techniques have evolved through the use of these agents to address the association of rules and e-mail actions. Agents comprise software that is delegated authority to perform preassigned task in accordance with these predetermined rules. For instance, an agent may perform a task such as receiving an incoming message and routing it to the appropriate target subscriber. These agents may also be used to filter information, prioritize messages, distribute business forms and make videos or screen activities. Intelligent agents attempt to replicate the actions of people performing information delivery task by following the rules. Accordingly, intelligent software agents, acting on behalf of the user, execute application work flows, such as delivering e-mail, and interact with computer applications, phones and fax resources to perform transmissions typically requiring user intervention.
Each piece of forwarded e-mail includes a header and a body. The body contains the message of interest and the header provides transmission information, such as the destination address of the target subscriber. However, nothing is provided to determine whether a target subscriber has already received an automatically forwarded e-mail message. Thus, continuous looping of automatically routed e-mail can occur under conditions such as those shown in FIG. 1. Even though the use of intelligent software agents and rules for handling objects, such as e-mail, is becoming more prevalent, this advanced technology has not been fully utilized. As intelligent agents only perform task in accordance with the rules given, agents currently cannot solve the problems associated with maelstrom loops. It has been discovered that agents and current e-mailing techniques may be modified and used in a new, useful and non-obvious manner to prevent detrimental mail maelstrom loops.
Upon review of the background art, nothing addresses or solves the above noted problems as contemplated by the instant invention. In French patent, FR2705180, a semi-automatic routing system for facsimile data is disclosed and designed to minimize routing errors, but does not prevent mail maelstroms. A value mail monitoring system for postal use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,049, and comprises a dispatch and routing tag printed with destination information, the number of mail pieces and the weight of the parcel. The '049 patent applies to the general postal system. Japanese patent, JP03245881, discloses a loop delay feed path which rearranges the section order of paper mail relative to a particular delivery route. Finally, Japanese Patent JP07185470 discloses a route assembly device that comprises a software control unit which circulates regular paper mail in a loop conveyance path to aid postal workers in sorting mail. Despite the problems associated with automatically routed e-mail, i.e. maelstrom loops, nothing known in the background art addresses or offers a valuable solution. Consequently, there exists a need for a method and means for obviating the system degradation caused by maelstrom loops.